


I like you more than I hate everything

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mavin, gavin's shy, michael is tough, ray's here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What were you doing talking to Michael Jones in the hallway?"<br/>Gavin turns his head, confused. "Michael Jones?"<br/>"You know." ray holds out his hands, moving them as he speaks. "Red curly hair, scary scowl, fuck you attitude?"<br/>"Oh!" Gavin nods. "I was walking and I bumped into him."<br/>"And you're still alive?" Ray asks, looking shocked.<br/>"Should I not be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin had moved to Austin with his mom two weeks ago, and he had been able to convince her to holdup enrolling him in school until they were finished unpacking. Now with only four boxes left he wishes they had more things. 

At his old school Gavin hadn't been a total loser, or extremely popular, he was just kind of there. He had friends, they had a lunch table, they hung out after school and between classes. He had decent grades, most of he teachers liked him and knew his parents. It was a quiet but happy existence for him, and the thought of all that changing makes him sick to his stomach. 

He had seen movies about the new kids who got thrust into the wrong group or picked on because of their differences, and he just wasn't ready to face that.

"Mum, no we haven't even finished unpacking!" He flails his arms, trying to get past his mother who stands, blocking the door.  
She laughs at him, holding out a hand to grab his shoulder. "Gav, love, I thing I can handle four boxes. They're all just the curtains and rugs anyway." She has to stand on her toes to kiss his forehead. "I know you're worried about school, but you're going to be fine and make lots of friends. I promise. Now come on and I'll drive you." She smiles, proudly holding up her American drivers license. "I'm legal now."

~~~

Once inside the school Gavin's insides are throwing a party, and like all good parties it may just end with him vomiting. 

He checks his schedule, then looks around desperately for room 116, it's his first day and even if no one else does Gavin would like for his teachers to like him, and being late won't help with that. 

Because he had his eyes on the paper, and not on the hall in front of him, it's no surprise that he crashed into something. He flails and squeals, dropping every single thing he had on him as he hits the ground with an extremely loud, extremely painful, thud. 

"Watch where you fucking walk motherfucker!" An angry voice is the first he hears before he opens his eyes, an angry voice directed at him. Great, first day and this happens. 

Gavin curses his genes, the ones he got from his mother who was always walking into a door or the wall. 

"I-I'm sorry mate, I was just- I wasn't paying attention because-" Gavin tries to explain his situation but the boy, who Gavin can see now that his eyes are open, just holds up a hand to silence him.

"Don't explain." The ginger says, his curls bouncing with a shake of his head. "Just don't fucking do it again."

Gavin nods, looking down at the floor, half expecting a punch to the face. 

The ginger sighs, holding out a piece of paper. "Don't look so fucking terrified, I'm not gonna hit you or anything dude. You dropped this."

Gavin looks up, hesitantly, and chuckles under his breath when he sees that the paper is his schedule. The exact reason he crashed into the boy. 

"Look-" the ginger starts again but before he can finish the bell rings and Gavin's eyes widen.

"Oh! Sorry mate I have to go!" Gavin takes off, not bothering to wait for the ginger's reply. Now he was going to be late for class.

~~~~

It didn't matter that Gavin was late for class, because the teacher we even later. He lets out a breath after seeing that, and takes an empty seat in the back of the classroom. 

"Hey!" Gavin turns at a voice beside him to see a Puertorican boy with glasses smiling at him from the next seat over. "You new?"

Gavin nods. "Yea, I just, uh, moved here from England."

"cool!" He holds our his arm and gestures to himself. "I'm Ray."

Gavin smiles at the boy's gesture. "I'm Gavin."

"Nice to meet you Gavin, and now that I've introduced myself I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh, a-alright?" 

"What were you doing talking to Michael Jones in the hallway?"

Gavin turns his head, confused. "Michael Jones?"

"You know." ray holds out his hands, moving them as he speaks. "Red curly hair, scary scowl, fuck you attitude?"

"Oh!" Gavin nods. "I was walking and I bumped into him."

"And you're still alive?" Ray asks, looking shocked.

"Should I not be?"

"Well, Michael has a reputation around here." Ray explains. "He's like the angriest guy I've ever seen. Running into him would usually mean a punch to the face was coming your way." He shrugs, turning around in his seat. "Maybe he's just in a good mood today." He shrugs.

Gavin nods numbly, thinking about how he wasn't so off to be worried about getting hit as he turns around to face the, only now entering, teacher. Running into a boy who had the reputation of being the angriest guy in the school isn't the best way to start the first day, but at least he had met a potential friend. Ray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Michael nods. "I'm assuming you've already heard all about me then?"
> 
> Gavin hesitates, but nods. "A bit yea."
> 
> Michael nods, looking away. "So then, on a scale of one to ten how terrified of me are you already?"

At the end of the day Gavin feels much calmer than how he had started. There were no more run-ins with the curly haired Michael Jones, though he doesn't know if that bothers him or not. 

Ray had seemed pretty serious about his warning, but other than getting a little loud during their meeting he had been fairly okay to talk to. He also wasn't bad looking, Gavin reflects. He had curls, which Gavin had never liked, but somehow they fit him and actually looked good. 

Gavin had always really known he was attracted to guys, and last year when he told his mom she had been open minded and supportive, but he's not sure how people here in Texas would react to him being gay. There are all the Texan stereotypes of people who hate gays, but Gavin knows better than to go on those alone. It's probably best though, for him to keep it to himself until he gets more settled in. 

"Gav!" He turns at the sound of his name being called and smiles at Ray, who's waving down the hall. During the day he and Ray had had four out of six classes together, and they became quick friend after bonding over their love of video games and a few television shows. 

He waves back and Ray starts towards him down the hall way. After a few feet he stops though, just staring at Gavin. 

Gavin tilts his head, wondering why his new friend stopped coming. His answer delivers itself to him in the form of a tap on his shoulder. 

He turns his head around, coming face-to-face with none other than Michael Jones. 

"You're the kid that bumped into me this morning." Michael says, a statement not a question. 

Gavin freezes. Is this where e gets punched in the face for literally running into the toughest guy in school?

He nods slowly, and resists the urge to close his eyes and flinch away. If he's going to get hit he's going to take it like a man. Then he'll probably react like a small child afterwards. Maybe Ray will still hang out with him.

"You're name is Gavin?" 

Gavin nods, confused. "How did you kn-" Michael interrupts him mid-sentence .

"We have English together." He explains. "I heard the teacher call your name." 

"Oh. . ." 

"Aren't you going to be fucking polite and ask for my name?" His tone sounds angry but his smirk gives away his playfulness. 

"You're, um, Michael, right?" Honestly Gavin half hopes he's wrong, and that it was all some mistake, and that this isn't Michael Jones but simply someone Ray mistook for Michael Jones.

But Michael nods. "I'm assuming you've already heard all about me then?"

Gavin hesitates, but nods. "A bit yea."

Michael nods, looking away. "So then, on a scale of one to ten how terrified of me are you already?"

"Honestly?" Gavin asks, to which Michael nods. "Well, a bit ago I was about an eight, but right now it's more of a six. That is to say-" Gavin hesitates. "You don't seem as frightening in person as people describe you in conversation." He waits for a response. Those last words could've made Michael mad, that is if he liked frightening others and he took Gavin's words as an insult, or worse a challenge. 

Michael smiles at him. "Cool then. Since I'm not as scary as you'd heard would you be interested in hanging out with me?"

"Hanging out?" Gavin asks, unable to hide his surprise. 

Michael chuckles as he nods. "Yea fuck-tard. Hang out." He holds up a set of keys. "I was gonna drive around for a while, and I figured since you're new and all I could show you around." His smile fades after he says this, and he drops his keys back down to his pocket. "You don't fucking have to though, if you're scared I'll murder you or whatever."

Gavin stares at Michael for a moment, which is evidently a moment to long because the ginger turns away when he doesn't get a response and starts to walk away, obviously angry. 

"Wait!" Gavin calls after him, taking fur big steps to catch up to him and grabbing his arm to hold him back.

The ginger turns his head to look at Gavin, the scowl still on his face. "What?"

"I didn't say no." Gavin smiles. "I mean, if you still want to hang out I think it'd be top!"

Michael's face softens, then turns to a smile. "Come on then." He says, tilting his head towards the door and leading Gavin away. "And what the fuck it 'top'?"

Gavin laughs, and looks back to see Ray still standing in the, now, almost emptied hallway. His face is a mixture of confusion and panic. He flashes him a smile, hoping it will calm his worried, but it doesn't seem to work.

Gavin turns back as the leave, deciding he'd talk to Ray later. Now he was hanging out with Bad Boy Michael Jones. 

On the way to Michael's car many questions flash through Gavin's mind. First, why had Ray been so sure Michael was a tough guy who'd rip his head off when he seems so nice and funny in person. Second, why was Michael asking Gavin to hang out when they literally just met today. Then third, and last, Why had he agreed to it after all he had heard about him, and the fact he's a stranger doesn't help. For all Gavin knows that joke about going out and Michael murdering him could be his actual intentions. 

From what he can see though, Michael is fairly nice, he simply has a bad temper. Maybe he's just been misunderstood because of it, and with a new kid he was a chance at friendship. 

He smiles a bit at the idea as they get to Michael's car, a black truck with three seats coated with leather.

He gets into the passenger seat and Michael starts the truck, smiling. "We're off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gavin." Michael is looking down at his lap where his hands are balled into fists resting on his knees. "You're not going to want to hang out with me man, I mean-fuck- I mean, all the thing you've heard about me today are probably true. I have a very big temper with very little control." He pauses, not looking up from his knees. "I can handle it sometimes, and be chill, but the minute something sets me off I'm a burning ball of rage. It's why no one hangs around me at school. I yell at everyone when I'm angry, the few friends I've had in the past were all scared away because of it. Sometimes I hit things-sometimes I hit people. I'm not a good person, and I know that. You were new and everything. I thought I'd hang out with you, before you were too scared to even walk near me, cause it's been a while since I hung out with everyone. You haven't seen me at my worst, and trust me it's bad okay? So it's probably better if we don't hang out at school."

After spending four hours with Michael Gavin can honestly say that he doesn't seem much like a mean, tough, fight-filled guy like Ray described him.

 

They had drove to the park and Michael had went to a hotdog stand and bought a hotdog. Afterwards the threw the hot dog directly into the garbage and took the bun to the pond, where he ripped it in half and gave a part to Gavin. At first he was confused, but when Michael started throwing pieces of the bun into the water he understood. They were feeding the ducks.

 

After that Michael drove them to the mall, where thy sat in the food court and people watched for a long time. They had even seen a few people Gavin recognized from the hallways of school, those few groups of people had all made somewhat of a point to walk as far away as they could from the pair, sneaking not so secret glances in their direction.

 

That was when Gavin did see a bit of the anger ray had told him about, as Michael crushed his soda in his hand as a group passed by whispering no doubt about them. The soda wasn't even empty, and Michael looked ready to go say something to the group when Gavin had decided to take his napkin and wipe the soda from Michael's hand.

 

"It'll get sticky if you don't get this off quick." He had explained, getting another napkin and repeating the motion.

 

Michael had calmed down after that, but suggested that they go somewhere else, which Gavin agreed to.

 

Their next stop was an arcade, where they played endless games and laughed whenever the other died or lost.

 

That's what lead to Gavin being where he is now, in the back room of the arcade where they sold food and drinks, waiting for Michael to return from the bathroom. He checks his phone and sees a few texts from an unknown number.

 

**UnKnown -**

**Hey Gav, it's ray.  
**

**Unknown -**

**WTF?!?!? Where did Murder Jones drag you off to??????**

**Unknown -**

**R.I.P Dude, I'll miss you.**

 

Gavin laughs, adding the number to his contacts. He had given his to Ray during history, and told him to text him later. He opens the messages and send a text in reply.

 

**To: RAYYYYY:**

**You Bloody donut xD MICHAEL and I are just hanging out. He's not as bad as you said. I think he's pretty cool.**

 

He ends the message with a smiley face and hits send, and as if on cue Michael comes up to him just as he puts his phone back into his pocket. 

 

"You ready to leave?" The ginger asks as Gavin stands up.

 

He nods. "Sounds top!" He adds, smiling.

 

On the drive back Gavin turns to Michael from his place in the passenger seat.

 

"Michael?" He asks, getting the boys attention. He hums in response. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? In school I mean. Before classes and stuff."

 

Michael seems surprised, and Gavin things for a minute he's going to decline, before he nods. mumbling "Sure" so low Gavin can barely hear it.

 

Then he pulls over, and Gavin looks at him confused. They're not anywhere. They're surrounded by grass on all sides. He panics for a moment, what if Michael really was going to kill him.

 

"Gavin." Michael is looking down at his lap where his hands are balled into fists resting on his knees. "You're not going to want to hang out with me man, I mean-fuck- I mean, all the thing you've heard about me today are probably true. I have a very big temper with very little control." He pauses, not looking up from his knees. "I can handle it sometimes, and be chill, but the minute something sets me off I'm a burning ball of rage. It's why no one hangs around me at school. I yell at everyone when I'm angry, the few friends I've had in the past were all scared away because of it. Sometimes I hit things-sometimes I hit people. I'm not a good person, and I know that. You were new and everything. I thought I'd hang out with you,  before you were too scared to even walk near me, cause it's been a while since I hung out with everyone. You haven't seen me at my worst, and trust me it's bad okay? So it's probably better if we don't hang out at school."

 

Gavin smiles at him and reaches over to put a hand over his shoulder. "Michael, it's okay. I'm sure I can take a little yelling. As long as you don't really mean it that is. Misdirected anger, i get it. You're fun to hang out with, and I had fun today!" He laughs. "I was a little nervous at first, but when you started feeding the ducks I-" He stops, blushing. That was when he realized he could develope a crush on Michael. "I realized that I wanted to be friends with you."

 

Michael looks up from his lap, and Gavin can see the relief in his eyes. "You know, if you're just saying that so I don't kick you out of the car I won't. I'd drive you home either way."

 

Gavin shakes his head, still smiling. "No take backsies." He holds up his pinkie.

 

Michael laughs. "Idiot." But he lifts his pinkie up to Gavin's and the twist, solidifying their friendship.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I have two good reasons!   
> 1- It's hard to type with m y new fake fingernails.  
> 2-next chapter will be longer, and explain a lot of things. I promise!

Gavin walks into school the next day searching for his new ginger haired friend. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to a text from Ray.

 

**RAYYYYY:**

**What time are you coming to school man, need to see if you're alive!**

 

He rolls his eyes and types back a quick reply

 

**To RAYYYYY:**

**I just got here. Michael isn't like you say, he's really nice.**

 

When he sends it he feels a hand grab his shoulder, and he turns around expecting that Ray had found him. Instead he's faced with four huge guys in foot ball jerseys. His eyes widen. This isn't going to be like one of those stereotypes that are true right?

 

"You're the new kid." one of the boys says, not a question but a statement. "You were hanging out with Michael jones yesterday." Another statement. "Why?"

 

"Um.." Gavin looks around, his anxiety levels shooting through the roof "He asked me to?"

 

One of the boys laughs. "Guess you learned your lesson right?" He asks the question with a teasing tone, a smirk lingering after the question.

 

"What?" Gavin tilts his head "I don't know what you're talking ab-" before he can finish his sentence a hand from  behind pulls him back semi-roughly. Michael stands in front of Gavin now, a frown on his face, glaring at the four boys.

 

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Michael's voice is rougher than Gavin had expected, and he barely stops himself from gasping.

 

Three of the four boys look scared, but the obvious leader steps forward mockingly. "We were just having a chat with the new guy, that illegal Jones? You gonna punch me and get suspended again? Or hopefully expelled this time."

 

A noise suspiciously close to a growl escapes from Michael's throat as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Fuck. Off. James." He pronounces each syllable with unparalleled venom.

 

Gavin puts his hand on Michael's shoulder, and when the ginger turns to face him he nods hid head to the side. Michael nods after a moment and the two begin to walk to the side.

 

"Hey Jones!" Assumedly James calls after them, walk-running to get in front of them. "You know, we don't like the way you act like you're better than everyone else. So by association we don't like britt-boy here either." His eyes flash to Gavin. "So prepare, both of you."

 

Michael clenches his fists and Gavin feels his chest tighten around his ribcage.

 

"Why don't you and the football team go have an orgy or something you fucking prick!" Michael's voice carries down the hall, getting the attention of anyone who wasn't already watching. "I swear to Jesus fucking Christ I don't care if i get fucking expelled I'll beat the shit out of you!"

 

"MISTEr jONES!" James smirks and the boys turn around to see the principal, arms crossed over her chest, and a displeased look on her wrinkled face. "My office. Again. Now!"

 

 

 


End file.
